New Life, New Beginning
by KellyD.R
Summary: Harry and Ginny's life after the Battle.(Story's written on reader's ideas, so ideas have to be submitted) AU cause Fred,Remus, Tonks,Sirius and Mad Eye's still alive. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Harry and Ginny's life after the Battle. AU cause Fred,Remus, Tonks,Sirius and Mad Eye's still alive.

Pairings: Harry/Ginny Ron/Hermione and many other pairings.

Rating: T to be safe.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER,ONLY THE PLOT AND OC's

**New Life, New Beginning**

**Chapter 1-A Start**

Ginny stared at the mess of rubble and dead bodies laying in front of Hogwarts.

Her lips turned up at the corners of her face, lighting up the beautiful features of the Chaser's face.

Over. The battle was over.

"Hey, Gin."

Ginny looked up to see Neville and Luna smiling down at her; hands entwined.

Neville gestured the space beside her, Ginny nodded and edged over to allow the couple to sit.

The Trio didn't speak to each other. They hadn't need to. The smiles on each other's face was enough. They were all glad that the war was finally over.

"Thank Goodness, right?" Neville broke the silence; his free hand found Ginny's and squeezed it.

Ginny nodded while Luna smiled dreamily.

Silence again took of the three.

This time, however, Ginny was the one that broke it.

"A lot of people are dead." Ginny stated. Neither a question nor a statement. Just a Fact.

"It's luck that most of them are not from our side." Neville smiled wearily.

Ginny nodded. Luck. Yeah. She was alive. So is all of her family. _Thank Goodness._ Her friends. _Neville, Luna, Colin, Lee Jordan and the Order. _And Harry. _Harry was alive._ Her heart took a few somersaults, jumping in joy that Harry James Potter was alive.

"I'm glad you guys are okay." Ginny smiled at Neville and Luna.

Neville clutched his chest in mock horror.

"I'm Neville Longbottom. The NOBODY that killed Nagini, which bloody Voldie loved. I'm more than okay!" He puffed out his chest and laughed heartily.

Ginny and Luna joined in. Laughing for the very first time in the past week. They were really happy. No longer were they laughing at Neville's failed attempt at a joke. They were laughing because it's really over. It's all over.

Their laughter soon infected those around them and the laughter traveled into Hogwarts, infecting students, staff and the Order alike. Finally, after all the terrible year they been through, everyone just laughed. There aren't going to be any more weird Dark Lord controlling them. No Carrows. No Dementors. No Death Eaters. No Voldemort.

Ginny felt as if a heavy boulder was lifted of her shoulders.

No more Tom Freaking I-want-to-ruin-everyone-life Riddle.

No more deaths.

All gone.

"Well, I'm going to miss you Neville." Ginny said after calming down from the laughter.

"Yeah." Neville said after awhile.

"Hogwarts. I'm a graduate! Oh! My last year!" Neville jumped up in exaggeration, pulling Luna and Ginny with him.

The both of them smiled widely at Neville.

"It's gonna be different, ain't it? Hogwarts." Luna smiled at her two companions.

"Yeah, but I'm going to love it." Ginny looked at Hogwarts and grinned widely.

" It will be wonderfully amazing." Neville agreed with his two best friends.

Hogwarts is going to be the most wonderful school of magic in the wizarding world.

* * *

Ginny walked up to the common room slowly. The events of the day were slowly catching up with her and she was beat.

The Fat Lady and the other portraits were celebrating, cheering, Fat Lady being her was the loudest.

A shriek of surprise emitted from the Fat Lady when she saw Ginny.

"AAHH! The Hogwarts brave young witch!" The Fat Lady sang upon seeing Ginny. Though, Ginny thought it was WAY OFF singing. Not that she would mention it to Fat Lady.

Ginny gave Fat Lady an awkward smile.

"The youngest witch in the Wizarding War! Such Bravery! You are a Gryffindor alright! Oh, and that Ravenclaw's girl, are you sure she was sorted in there, she displayed such courage." The Fat Lady grinned at the other cheering portraits.

"Fat Lady.. I need to go in..." Ginny started but the Fat Lady cut her off.

"Nonsense! You have to sit and tell us all about the war!" The Fat Lady and the portraits look at her expectantly.

_"not now..." _Ginny thought miserably.

Ginny was really tired and she didn't feel like recounting all the bad experience from the battle.

"Fat Lady, I think Ginny's tired. We can do the story telling another time?" A familiar voice cut through Ginny's thoughts.

Ginny spun around to see a handsome black haired wizard. His messy hair seemed more wild than the last time she saw him and his spectacles was lopsided, reminding Ginny of her dad. A lazy smile graced the handsome features when he saw Ginny staring at him.

The both of them stood there, speechless. Just taking in the fact that the one they loved is alive and standing right in front.

Ginny felt a wave of emotions surged through her.

Sadness. When Voldemort told them that Harry's dead.

Anger. Mainly at the bloody cold murderer, Voldemort.

Joy. The hope that Harry's alive.

Relief. When the war's over and everybody including Harry's safe.

Her emotions, she realized were all about Harry.

Harry I-Love-You-But-Have-To-Leave-You Potter. That Harry _freakin _Potter.

Ginny felt herself being pushed and two warm arms wrapped around her.

"Ginevra Molly 't. Never do that again." Harry choked out.

Ginny hugged back before stepping hardly on Harry's feet.

Harry stepped back and looked at Ginny.

"Never call me by my full name again." Ginny fold her arms in mock anger before hugging Harry again.

The couple just stood there hugging, enjoying the company of each other.

"Erm..." Neville coughed.

Harry and Ginny sprang apart, embarrassed.

"Never mind me. I just need to go in the common room, you can continue _whatever_ you guys are doing after you allow me to go in" Neville smirked suggestively.

Both of them then realized that they were standing in front of the Fat Lady, blocking of entry and exit.

Harry blushed. Ginny merely offered Neville one of her signature glares.

" Oh, you two grow up too fast." The Fat Lady cried but opened the door to allow entry.

Harry, Ginny and Neville walked in, laughing. Neville, laughing at Harry's blush. Harry, laughing at Ginny's glare. And Ginny, laughing at Neville's cringe of terror.

The Common Room was in a full blow. Every senior were all cheering and celebrating. The cheers soon turns into exclamations of joy when they spotted Harry, some let out wolf whistle at the sight of Harry and Ginny's entwined hands. Ginny's brothers gave Harry a mock glare , each trying to intimidate him.

Ginny smiled. This is going to be a start to a New Life,New Beginning.

* * *

**End Of my first chapter. So this is my new and first story for HP. So the first chapter's mainly a filler, nothing much. I promise there will be story mainly is going to tell you about the missing 19 years that JK Rowling didn't provide.**** Mainly, this is AU cause i refuse to believe and accept that Fred, Sirius, Remus, Tonks and Moody's dead so their deaths never happened in my story.** **As for the untimely sad deaths of Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape, i thought that however devastating, it was for them to be dead. Another reason for AU is because I'm putting Draco as a friend of Ginny and Harry's in the years to come. Cause he isn't a bad person and i love him. You can submit ideas on the different activities Harry/Ginny and Ron/Hermione to do cause those are my main couples in the story. The things you think they will do in the missing 19 years. Also another is the friendship Draco/Ginny. My idea is for them to already have a foundation of friendship in Harry's sixth year, the year of which Dumbledore dies.**

**Anyway, hoped you enjoyed my story. Please review:) I accept constructive criticisms too:) If i got any thing wrong in the story, please point them out to me, i'll rectify it as soon as possible. Thanks:D  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Harry and Ginny's life after the Battle. AU cause Fred,Remus, Tonks,Sirius and Mad Eye's still alive.

Pairings: Harry/Ginny Ron/Hermione and many other pairings.

Rating: T to be safe.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER,ONLY THE PLOT AND OC's

I know its long and i apologize deeply. I was very busy with Home matters and I will try my best to update more frequently.

I want to thank all those who followed and faved me or the story:) You guys are precious readers in my eyes and I absolutely love you guys:D

If you guys have any comments, please review, cause i have none, even though i got followers. Anyway, thank you all for the support.

Hope you guys like it, this is my longest chapter up till now.

* * *

**_Last On New Life, New Beginning_ **

_The couple just stood there hugging, enjoying the company of each other._

_"Erm..." Neville coughed._

_Harry and Ginny sprang apart, embarrassed._

_"Never mind me. I just need to go in the common room, you can continue whatever you guys are doing after you allow me to go in" Neville smirked suggestively._

_Both of them then realized that they were standing in front of the Fat Lady, blocking of entry and exit._

_Harry blushed. Ginny merely offered Neville one of her signature glares._

_" Oh, you two grow up too fast." The Fat Lady cried but opened the door to allow entry._

_Harry, Ginny and Neville walked in, laughing. Neville, laughing at Harry's blush. Harry, laughing at Ginny's glare. And Ginny, laughing at Neville's cringe of terror._

_The Common Room was in a full blow. Every senior were all cheering and celebrating. The cheers soon turns into exclamations of joy when they spotted Harry, some let out wolf whistle at the sight of Harry and Ginny's entwined hands. Ginny's brothers gave Harry a mock glare , each trying to intimidate him._

_Ginny smiled. This is going to be a start to a New Life,New Beginning._

* * *

**New Life, New Beginning**

**Chapter 2- _Normal?_**

"Ginny... Ginny..." Hermione whispered.

Ginny opened her eyes grouchily 。

"What?" Ginny swatted Hermione's arm away.

She had a splitting headache and she's starting to develop a big crush on her bed.

" Is this how you treat your best friend who you have not seen for about a year?＂Hermione folded her arms and stayed silent.

Ginny groaned, silently hoping that Hermione would go away. She sighed after a while and pulled her covers away.

"Fine. Fine. I'm awake, what do you want?"

Hermione cracked a smile and smirked.

"Wash up in 10 minutes. We are going to have breakfast!" Hermione smiled as if going to breakfast was the best thing ever.

Ginny looked at her clock.

"You woke me up at 5am to eat breakfast?" Ginny frowned.

"Well, I'm a light sleeper and ever since your mom fell off the bed at 4, I couldn't sleep anymore."

"My mom fell off the bed?" Ginny asked shocked.

"Well, yeah. It was very loud. She woke up some other moms as well. It's a wonder how you managed to sleep through the ruckus. I bet you didn't know who shared a bed with you last night." Hermione smiled.

"Someone slept with me?!" Ginny looked around frantically.

"Don't fret. It wasn't Harry. If that was to your disappointment." Hermione smirked graciously.

Ginny folded her arms and waited.

"If you must know, it was Percy but you kicked him out of your bed while sleep talking. It was no longer than 10 minutes."

"Oh gosh. I feel so bad." Ginny buried her face in her arms.

"Oh. Harry is the one you should feel bad for. When he found Percy on the bed with you. He screamed. Like a girl. You should have seen his face. Sirius and Remus joked about it the whole night. Although he did laughed when you kicked Percy off the bed." Hermione laughed.

"How on earth did Perce get on my bed?"

"Apparently, someone by the name of Penny used to use your bed before you came and Percy had some activities here at night." Hermione laughed again.

"EWW! Mione!" Ginny pulled off a disgusted face.

"Well, go on and wash up. I'll wait for you in the common room." Hermione winked and left the room.

Ginny looked around the room. Other than the usual students in the room, they were a few parents and some female aurors from the Ministry and The Order.

Ginny sighed when she saw that she had less than 7 minutes now to wash up. With a flick of her wand, she sent her things to the bathroom.

It seemed to be normal now; everything.

Everything _will _be normal. She hoped.

* * *

_**Ginny**_

"AARH." I groaned in frustration.

My hair was tangled in a messy lump of knots and i had already broken four combs, two mirrors and a chair during the span of 10 minutes trying to undo everything.

_OH. _My stupid mind reminded.

_Wand. Right._

Then after that it only took 25 secs to get the knots undone before grabbing my bag and running down. I scrunched my eyes tight when i saw mione tap her feet impatiently against the chair. Hermione's grumpy when she waits to long for people and me forgetting my wand can undo the knots had caused a excess waste of 10 minutes of waiting for Hermione.

Hermione shot me a glare before jumping off the couch and pulled me out of the common room before i could even speak.

"Mione... Where are we going?" I nudged the brown haired girl beside me who had already wiped the frown off her face after she left the common room.

" Breakfast. " Hermione smiled, tugging again at my hands. I was so sure that it had marks on it due to Hermione's strong hands.

" You know, Hermione, the Quidditch Team could really use strong hands like yours." I grinned, knowing how much it irritated Hermione when i mention Quidditch.

" Quidditch is a rough sport which absolutely makes no sense. I will not let the Quidditch Team have me." Hermione frowned.

I laughed at Hermione choice of words before mimicking her.

_"I will not let the Quidditch Team have me." _I folded my arms and put up my best Hermione's accent.

Mione threw me a mock glare before giving in to my laughter.

* * *

**_Story_**

" You do sound like Granger, you know." A smooth, metallic voice cut through the fits of laughter.

" Drakes," Ginny paused before continuing,

" You're still here?"

"Drakes?" Hermione shot me an amused look.

Draco sent Hermione a smirk before turning to Ginny.

"Ginevra, you're alive." Draco smiled for a second, ignoring Ginny's question.

"I'm leaving after Mother's done with paperwork. Your _boyfriend_ had apparently put in some words for us and we were let off. " Draco cold voice held a hint of gratitude and warmth.

" He's not my boyfriend, at least, not yet.." Ginny protested weakly.

"Let off?" Hermione asked, looking at Draco, ignoring Ginny's weak protest earlier. Ginny could see there were many questions running in Hermione's brain but she seemed to settle with one for now.

" We will not be thrown in Azkaban." He replied simply.

" I just came to tell you that before I leave." Draco stated smoothly.

If Hermione had any questions, Ginny was glad that she did not raise it at the moment.

" Draco?" A distant voice called out.

Draco nodded to both Ginny and Hermione before turning on his heels.

"Draco.." Ginny said after a while.

A pause. Draco stopped but did not turn.

" My favor. I want to collect it now." Ginny stare after Draco defiantly.

When he turned, an amused grin graced his pale, pointed face.

" I want you to stay. To keep in touch. I don't want to..." Ginny paused, trying to find the correct word,

"Lose you. I don't want to lose you, Draco. My favor that you promised to repay if I'm alive after the war." Ginny glanced slightly at Hermione as she made an impatient tap of her feet as the silence grew.

Without a word, Draco nodded, flung his hand over his head and wave stiffly, his shoes making no sound as they made their way across the long corridors.

Hermione turned on Ginny as soon Draco was out of earshot.

"Drakes? Don't want to lose him? Keep in touch?" Hermione placed her hand on her hips, reminding Ginny of her mother when she caught Fred and George in a prank.

"Mione..." Ginny started but was interrupted when Hermione started pulling her in the direction of the Great Hall.

" Tell me in the Great Hall, I'm hungry." Hermione pulled tightly on her hands.

"Do remind me to keep you further away from Ron. He's rubbing of you too much. " Ginny joked.

* * *

The Great Hall did looked better than the state it was left in yesterday though there were still dirt and blood all over the place, it looked slightly presentable.

Ginny was pulled onto one of the tables. All the table were arranged in a different, letting everybody to sit together, instead of houses. More tables were also placed in to accommodate the guests who fought the war yesterday.

Once they sat, Hermione looked at Ginny expectantly.

Pretending, Ginny grabbed a scone from a passing elf and munch on it, ignoring Hermione.

"Ginny!" Hermione stared fervently.

Ginny was willing to drag this as long as possible, she did not wish for Hermione or Ron. Or Harry to know about her friendship with Draco. As far as she knew, Draco wasn't particularly nice to the trio in their school years. Though Harry had taken defense to anyone whom had stereotyped the Malfoy family. Ginny was sure he still feel a little bitter towards them. Right now, Ginny didn't think Harry would appreciate the fact that Ginny had been friends with Draco since her 4th year.

" You have been friends since the fourth year?! How many secrets are you keeping from me, the so call acclaimed sister, huh?" Hermione folded her arms tightly against her chest.

_She really have to stop thinking out loud._

" I would really like to know too." Ron's voice called from behind.

" I'll second that." Harry followed behind him.

Ginny groaned.

Just how loud had she been?

Sighing, she started her tale, knowing there was no way out of it.

* * *

_The DA meeting had gone quite well considering many of the DA people supported Ginny's idea of naming it Dumbledore's Army instead of Weepy Cho's Defence Association._

_Ginny really did not hate Cho. It's just that she cries a lot and she looks good while crying. Not to mention that fact that Harry totally smitten with her. It's also not the fact that Cho was super pretty and was super kind that had Harry totally smitten with her._

" You do realize that you repeated totally smitten twice right?" Ron interrupted rudely.

" I was not totally smitten with Cho! " Harry flushed, adding on to Ron's interruption.

Hermione scowled at Ron and then rolled her eyes at Harry.

" Yes, Harry, you were totally not smitten with her." Hermione drawled scarstically.

" I...I..." Harry fumbled.

" If you guys could shut it, maybe I could continue with the story." Ginny glared at the two boys.

Ginny waited for the silence before continuing.

_Ginny sighed as she trudged up the stairs, truthfully, she didn't knew where she was going but that was the magic of Hogwarts. It knew how to help you and it will always lead you there. Now, Ginny realized that the stairs lead led her to the Astronomy Tower. _

_She really did not know what to do And the stairs had clearly no intention of bringing her to the common room any time soon. _

_The stars had provided enough light for Ginny to see where she was going ._

_Ginny was enjoying the beauty of the stars when she heard some sniffles._

_She followed the sound to a dark corner of the Astronomy Tower and saw a figure crouched in the corner._

_" Hello?" Ginny called out._

_The figure looked up and snarled, " Go on, weaslette." _

_Ginny caught a gasp. _

_" Malfoy, is that you?" _

_" No." The cold voice snapped._

_" No one in school calls me weaslette, other than you." _

_" I said I'm not Malfoy." _

_ Ginny smirked. "Abandoning your name so fast, I thought you would at least run to your father for affirmation first." _

_Draco snarled and jumped up on his feet, wand in his hand. On instinct, Ginny pulled up her wand, getting ready to attack._

_The duo circled each other, looking and looking._

_Both did not utter a word._

_Ginny saw a conflict of emotions running through Draco's eyes and for a moment, she felt sorry. For that moment. She snapped just of her thoughts just in time to deflect the stunning spell._

_ Ginny thanked Harry silently for the lessons._

_Malfoy continued casting spells one after and other. Ginny just kept defending, not even sending an attack back. She knew that he needed this. To let of steam._

_The duo went on like this for an hour before Malfoy dropped to the ground, tired._

_" Why didn't you fight back? Don't think I don't know anything, you have been in saint potter's club, haven't you? Your own skills plus Potter's teaching will be able to kill me. Why can't you just kill me, that way, I would be free from father. Free from Aunt Lestrange. Free from the bloody mad Lord." Draco slumped further._

_" That wouldn't be feasible. As much as our family feud, I'm still not those who see people die while I can help." Ginny stated maturely._

_" Being smart and helpful won't get you anywhere in life, red. Look where that got our family." _

_Ginny snorted. The Malfoys may be smart, but helpful? Hardly._

_" Go, red. I don't need your help whatsoever and don't you dare mention this to anyone." Malfoy dismissed her with a wave of his hand._

_" I'm not leaving, ferret. This tower does not belong to you." Ginny replied stubbornly._

_" You are not supposed to be out here, red. I'm a prefect and I demand you to return to your common room." Malfoy sneered._

_" Well, abusing your authority, huh. I don't give a damm, malfoy. I thought you should know by now that I do not obey the commands of a Malfoy."_

_Ginny snorted loudly and sat down opposite Malfoy._

_" Why is it every time I see you, you cry?" Ginny said softly after a few minutes of silence._

_" Why is it that every time I cry, you see me?" Malfoy retorted._

_Silence._

_" You're crying because of the same reason you cried last Friday, aren't you?" _

_" Dads are hard to please. " Malfoy replied shortly ._

_" My dad does not ask us to please him, he loves making us happy." Ginny smiled wryly._

_" Nice father you have, sometimes I wish I was not born in the Malfoys." _

_" That's the second time today, you wished for that. I thought you adore your dad greatly." _

_Now, it was Malfoy turn to snort._

_" Adore? Adore is not a word in my family dictionary. " _

_" One would expect that from you." Ginny let it slipped before thinking._

_Fury rose in Malfoy, his face flushed his pale face._

_" Yes. And one would expect a weasley to be trampled upon when the dark lord rise to power." Draco flushed angrily. _

_Anger bubbled up in Ginny. How dare he._

_The two angry students sat facing each other, trying to send non verbal hexes towards each other._

_After a while, Ginny gave up and turned to looked at the stars._

_The deafening silence calmed Ginny and her previous anger vanished._

_" I'm sorry, red." _

_Ginny froze. Sorry? Malfoy apologized?_

_" Malfoy, did you just...?" _

_" I'm not going to repeat it again. Take it or leave it."_

_" Apology accepted." Ginny nodded._

_" I'm sorry, ferret. " _

_Malfoy, however did not respond._

_" Say, ferret , do you want to be friends?" _

_" Friends? You and me? Red, just because I told you stuff I never told anyone other then the idiot of a conscious , means that we're friends."_

_ " No., but it means you want to be." _

_" Red, don't..." _

_Ginny wave off Draco's sentence._

_" Look Draco, yes, I supposed we are going to be friends, we have to be on first name basis. Your life needs life. You need life. Look at you. What's the use of having people look up to you, not in respect but in fear. As much as you hate that bloody mad lord, you're going to be like him. You have your only live once. Live it well. Don't destroy it, alright? " Ginny stood up,_

_" The offer of us being friends still stands, you can come to me if you have problems and talk to me. I promise I'll not judge." Ginny gave Draco what she hoped to be a encouraging smile and started walking off._

_" Red..." _

_Ginny kept walking._

_" Weaslette..."_

_Ginny turned the knob opening the door to the stairs._

_" Ginvera."_

_Ginny smiled and turned around ._

_" Yes, Draco?" _

_" I'll take that offer but if this leaks..." _

_" Bye, Draco. Sweet dreams."_

_ Ginny smiled and walked off into the dark night._

* * *

" Malfoy actually agreed?" Ron spluttered.

Ginny nodded, her eyes trained on Harry who haven't spoke a word since Ginny scolded him awhile ago.

" Well, it's good that Malfoy wasn't exactly bad from the start." Hermione said.

" Hermy! He called you mudblood And his family tortured you in the manor." Ron spluttered again.

Ginny saw Hermione winced at the mention of the incident at the manor. Ron bowed his head and kept apologizing.

Hermione just smiled and pulled Ron away stating they gave other business to care for.

Silence fell on the table between Harry and Ginny.

" Ginny, I'm glad you are friends with Malfoy, he just seems so lonely," Harry said after awhile.

" You could be his friend too, you know."

" Maybe..."

" So..."

" So..." Ginny imitated Harry.

" Ginny, I'm sorry for leaving you." Harry said suddenly.

" You don't have to be. You wanted the best for both of us." Ginny said automatically , she knew Harry wanted to protect her and he was stubborn when he came to protecting, part of his self-blaming nature.

" I heard you." Harry started.

Ginny cocked her head, questioning.

" When you and Malfoy were talking."

_Oh._

" Harry...I.."

" I know you look at him as your friend so I did not misunderstand. Unless you think I should be worried and hex him to death before you fall too deeply in love with him? Cause I learnt a few hexes on the hunt and I'm not hesitating koto use it on any guy who goes after you. Cause you're mine." Harry smiled cheekily.

Ginny smiled in relief before crossing her arms in mock anger.

" I do believed, Mr Potter, that we have broken up a year ago. Why does that mistake you mine, huh."

Harry smiled and smirked, " Oh, so I'm available now? Great. I think I can go on those blind dates your mother used to set p me up on. I'm sure many girls will be dying to date the Harry Potter."

" Don't you dare, mister Potter. I'll hex you."

Harry smiled, " Miss Weasley, will you then do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

Ginny grinned like a silly schoolgirl, " Yes, Mr Potter."


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Harry and Ginny's life after the Battle. AU cause Fred,Remus, Tonks,Sirius and Mad Eye's still alive.

Pairings: Harry/Ginny Ron/Hermione and many other pairings.

Rating: T to be safe.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER,ONLY THE PLOT AND OC's

A/N : Darlings, I'm back! This is the fastest time I'm able to fit in the edit and post the story so I apologized for the delay cause I'm really very busy:)

* * *

_Last On **New Life, New Beginning**_

_" I do believed, Mr Potter, that we have broken up a year ago. Why does that make me yours, huh."_

_Harry smiled and smirked, " Oh, so I'm available now? Great. I think I can go on those blind dates your mother used to set me up on. I'm sure many girls will be dying to date the Harry Potter."_

_" Don't you dare, mister Potter. I'll hex you."_

_Harry smiled, " Miss Weasley, will you then do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"_

_Ginny grinned like a silly schoolgirl, " Yes, Mr Potter."_

* * *

The two of them had finally pushed away all the fan girls after a furious Weasley blew up and hexed a majority of the girls, especially the ones who had thrown themselves on Harry._  
_

Still furious, Ginny stormed down the corridor, clutching Harry nearer to her, not even pausing for Ron or Hermione to talk when they passed by the duo in the corridor.

Harry offered the smirking Ron and amused Hermione a meek smile before getting pulled around the sharp bend in the halls of Hogwarts. Fortunately, for everyone's sake, no one seemed to interfere or block the storming Weasley when she was _this _angry.

Harry, for some reason always find it amusing whenever Ginny gets jealous and goes all possessive over him. It makes him feel _loved, _sometimes reminding him that all of this must be a dream; Ginny, the Weasley's, Hermione, Sirius and Remus. He didn't know what he did to deserve all these amazing friends and family. So when one of the fan girls kissed Harry on the cheek forcefully, he smirked instead or frown when Ginny tensed. However, his smirk seemed to be the boiling point for Ginny as Ginny pulled out and wand and started to hexed all the girls around them.

Ginny had finally showed signs of slowing down as she got to the lake. She stopped by the bench and sat down, snuggling herself close to Harry's lap once she felt him sit. The couple sat in silence, they didn't need to talk. They seemed comfortable to stay together without any distractions. She missed him. _A lot._ The Carrows and Dumbledore's Army had sometimes brought her mind off Harry but whenever the night falls and she's required to return to her dorm, Harry ( Hermione and yeah, the twat of her brother) She missed them.

" Ginny luv?"

"Harry dear, you know only Sirius is allowed to call me luv... He'll hex your bits off for calling me luv."

" You won't actually want to see my bits hurt, right?"

Ginny didn't answer.

" Gin Gin..." Harry nudged Ginny persistently.

Ginny turned her head away.

" Ginny..."

Ginny smiled playfully, " Actually... Harry even though you're my boyfriend, it would be kind of funny to see you being hexed."

Harry was quiet for a moment, suddenly Ginny was scared that Harry might take offense but Harry's next action dispelled her fear.

The tickles sent Ginny into a laughing fit and onto the floor, pulling Harry with her. The two of them rolled around the floor, laughing and laughing. Harry for once felt free, like there was nothing to stop him from spending his life with the one he love, well maybe 6 red headed brothers, but for now Ginny was his life.

* * *

Harry Potter was afraid. Very afraid. He had never been this afraid before, not even when he faced Voldemort in the battle.

He wished he had not followed Ginny back to the Burrow when the offer came along but it was just so tempting. He knew he should have just followed Sirius home.

" So.. Harry. Potter... How are you?" Fred drawled out, breaking through Harry's thoughts.

" I'm...uh...fine?" Harry stammered.

" We heard a rumor,"

" and we just want to confirm it." Both Bill and Charlie said in unison.

Harry shuddered, Bill and Charlie were hardly in unison over anything, well other than _this._

"Well you see, I always treat you as my brother, Harry-kins, but this is preposterous!" George eyes slitted into a dangerous glare.

_Don't tell me he found out about me and Ginny. Ron swore he didn't tell his family... But you couldn't really trust Ron about this kind of stuff... He DID NOT tell right...right?_

" Harry-kins, you know we treat you as family, right?" Fred asked in a mocked hurt voice.

" Yes, of course! You are the best people i could ever consider my family after my parents." Harry scrambled for words.

_The Weasley's gave him love, through them he found a family like never before. How could he not_ know.

" So you treat us as family?" Bill questioned uncertainly.

"Yes, of course!" Harry gave them what was supposed to be a reassuring smile.

" We are brothers, Harry. And there hardly any secrets within us." It was Percy who spoke up.

" Yes..."

_Harry was uncertain as to where this was going. However, his instincts told him that wherever this is going, it's not going to end well._

"Then why did you kept secrets from us?"

_Charlie's eyes seemed to pierce right through Harry, as if he had seen him naked._

_Harry shuddered. He did not need that image in his mind.  
_

" Secrets?" Harry gave them his most innocent face.

" Yes. Harry, secrets. It is something not meant to be known or"

" Percin, he knows what secrets is." Percy scowled at George who merely smiled at him.

" Percin?" Harry asked, desperate for any chance to go off topic.

" Harry-kins," George grinned at the scowling Harry before continuing.

" Don't change the topic, that's a story for another time."

Harry pouted his lips in an Ron's sort of way.

" Why didn't you tell us?" Bill frowned at Harry.

" tell..." Harry started

" The Horcruxes, Harry. Why didn't you tell us."

_Oh. Horcruxes. That was what they have been asking._

" Dumbledore only said..."

" Dumbledore," Fred drawled,

" seems to have forgotten that you are a 17 year old boy who had absolutely every intention of suicide."

" I do not have every intention of suicide." Harry piped.

" Yes, that's why you sneak out of Hogwarts in the middle of the battle to let Voldemort kill you." Charlie's eyes glinted.

" It was necessary!"

" Maybe it was but couldn't you have bid us farewell?"

" Then, you wouldn't let me go. The ending would be different. I'm happy how it turned out. Yes, we might have lost Dumbledore and a few other amazing people but they all died with the hope of ending the battle so that if not them, their family and friends or even the next generation would not have to go through whatever they have gone through. I went to Voldemort with that same hope."

The brothers sat in silence before Bill stood up and gestured for the other red heads to follow.

A few minutes later, the 5 brothers emerged with identical grins.

" I supposed you were right. We all liked the ending too. We forgive you for not telling us, maybe sometimes, secrets are made to be kept." Bill smiled.

* * *

**I know, short. But I'll try to make it longer next time. I promise. Anyway next chapter will be based on an idea given by anthony37**.

**Keep giving me ideas:D Thanks:D**


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Harry and Ginny's life after the Battle. AU cause Fred,Remus, Tonks,Sirius and Mad Eye's still alive.

Pairings: Harry/Ginny Ron/Hermione and many other pairings.

Rating: T to be safe.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER,ONLY THE PLOT AND OC's

A/N : Darlings, I'm back! This is the fastest time I'm able to fit in the edit and post the story so I apologized for the delay cause I'm really very busy:)

* * *

Last On New Life, New Beginning

" Dumbledore," Fred drawled,

" seems to have forgotten that you are a 17 year old boy who had absolutely every intention of suicide."

" I do not have every intention of suicide." Harry piped.

" Yes, that's why you sneak out of Hogwarts in the middle of the battle to let Voldemort kill you." Charlie's eyes glinted.

" It was necessary!"

" Maybe it was but couldn't you have bid us farewell?"

" Then, you wouldn't let me go. The ending would be different. I'm happy how it turned out. Yes, we might have lost Dumbledore and a few other amazing people but they all died with the hope of ending the battle so that if not them, their family and friends or even the next generation would not have to go through whatever they have gone through. I went to Voldemort with that same hope."

The brothers sat in silence before Bill stood up and gestured for the other red heads to follow.

A few minutes later, the 5 brothers emerged with identical grins.

" I supposed you were right. We all liked the ending too. We forgive you for not telling us, maybe sometimes, secrets are made to be kept." Bill smiled.

* * *

Dinner at the Burrow were unusually quiet despite the large attendance. Arthur sat at the head of the table with Molly on his right and Bill on his left. Fleur had went back to Beaubaxtons to settle some matters. Charlie sat next to Molly, Percy sat opposite Charlie, much to both brother's displeasure. Fred and George finally settled down after a squabble of who is not going to seat with Percy about which George won that match. Ron and Hermione sat down with a grinning George while Ginny and Harry sat next to a glum Fred. Tonks and Remus sat facing each other, with Sirius seating in the middle of the couple. Ron's scowling and George's snort of amusement was the first thing that broke the deadly silence in the Burrow.

" Ladies and Gentlemen," George glanced up at Fred and both exchanged a wicked grin before turning to the table.

" Let us tell you a story"

"about a red hair weasley boy"

" named Ronald."

" He was in love with a girl"

" same year"

"same house"

" that girl was a beauty"

" with bushy hair"

" brightest witch of her age"

" part of the Golden Trio"

"with Ronnie-kins of course"

" Yes, Ronnie-kins, we can't forget him, can we"

" No, of course we can't. So Ronnie-kins..."

" was this pitiful boy who had a crush on the beautiful bookworm since Year 4,"

" but being the boy he was"

" foolish, i say"

" Yes, i guess you could call him that"

" So foolish Ronnie didn't actually confessed to her"

" He only sulked around when he saw the beautiful girl go to the Yule Ball with Victor"

" and then continued the silent pined for Hermione in his 5th Year.

" Then in his sixth year"

" Mione's distant herself from him"

" Cause Ronnie-kins was being stupid"

" Ronnie was pretty upset"

" it did not help when he saw Ginny and Dean snogging"

" which Dean haven't got what he deserves by kissing our innocent sister"

Ginny glared at the twins which both twins conveniently ignored.

" Back to the story,"

" Ron and Ginny got into a fight about her relationship with Dean,"

" Which we wholesomely support."

" Ginny countered that he was so angry because he never kissed a girl before when everyone else has"

" Ron realized our dear Ginevra was corre... oomph "

Ginny smirked but the twins continued.

" Ginny. Ron realized Ginny was correct. "

" So he went out with Lav Lav"

" But Lav Lav proved to be a terrible girlfriend"

" Yes, she was, wasn't she."

" Yes, and they snog a lot."

" too much i would say"

" Ron was being more and more a bastard to Hermione"

" and Hermione was too jealous about Ron and Lavender to care"

"So mione mione,"

" that silly girl"

" brought Mclaggen to Slughorn's party"

" Christmas wasn't a whole lot of joy for Ron"

" cause mione mione was ignoring him,"

" and even showed him 'The Look'"

" imagine the horror, Fred"

" Hermione, giving the look,"

" Oh shivers."

" The joy when his birthday came,"

" Presents were one thing he did not have any less"

" but everyone knows, he wanted a present from Granger herself"

" However, poor Ronnie ate chocolates left and actually made for Harry,"

" Cause Ronnie was greedy,"

" I wouldn't disagree"

" Harry took poor Ron to Slughorn, who cured him in less than 5 minutes,"

" A master, he is."

" Dear greedy Slughorn, took Dumbledore's gift, wanting to share it with Ronnie for his birthday..."

" Hold On. Please tell me that this isn't going to be a overview of Ronald's life, cause if it was, Moony, little Prongie and Ronnie and me have a date. So I'm afraid we can't stay." Sirius interrupted.

" A date, you say?" Hermione eyes glinted dangerously in Ron's direction.

" Yes, we have a gay date, mione. " Sirius pecked Hermione's cheek mischievously as he got up and cleared his plate.

Tonks chuckled.

Fred grinned.

" Gred, here we have it. Evidence to prove the Marauders are gays. Now they are going to influenced poor Ronnie and little Prongie."

The twins cried dramatically and left the kitchen stating they will cry for the two all night for their misfortune.

" They are skipping washing duty." Ginny and Ron declared together.

" Well," Molly smiled sweetly at Ginny,

" That means, Ginny, you're clearing up."

" But MUM! It's their duty!"

" Ginny, you are old enough,"

" Now you say i'm old enough.." Ginny muttered.

" You should know that your brothers are tired and upset..."

" Of Harry and Ron turning gay? I highly doubt that that's the reason."

" Ginny,"

Ginny knew that her mother wasn't talking about the twins being tired and upset about Harry and Ron being gay but about the war. However, it seems that everyone had make a silent agreement on not talking about the war. Thus, Ginny didn't bring it up.

" Gin, I'll help you with the dishes."

Ginny looked up in surprise at the speaker.

Everyone stared at the speaker, astounded.

"Did you just said you'll help Ginny wash the dishes?" Tonks raised her eyebrows,

" Well, yeah." Ron answered as he stood up and started clearing everyone's dishes with a flick of his wand.

" Sure," Ginny answered uncertainly.

Remus grinned at Ginny,

" Well, it looks like Ron's relationship with Mione has taught him to help out with household chores."

Ginny caught Remus smile and teased,

" Well, Ron could be the stay home dad in the future."

" I guess i could teach Ron some spells or two for household spells" Molly smiled

" MOM!"

* * *

Hermione paced up and down the Burrow, worry etched on her concerned face, deep in her thoughts.

A sigh was heard from the sofa.

" Mione, would you stop pacing up and down? I'm getting dizzy here." Fred scowled.

" The four bumbling idiots aren't back yet." Hermione answered curtly and flunked herself on the red sofa next to Fred.

George who sat on the floor, eyes trained on the chessboard, spoke up

" They went for a post-war drink, hermy. Relax. Sirius and Remus will take care of them."

Ginny snorted lightly from opposite George.

" Well, Remus will take care of all of them." George corrected hastily.

" Ah! Ginny there goes your knight!" George exclaimed.

" They needed a boys night out. You are too uptight. You should go flying sometimes." Tonks joked from the kitchen.

" Hermione?"

" Flying?"

" Impossible."

The three Weasley chortled with laughter.

" I can fly! I'm a witch, for Merlin's sake!" Hermione cried indignantly.

" yeah righttttt" Fred muttered.

" You cannot fly to save your live. And that is not a figure of speech." Tonks grinned mischievously.

" I agree, Yes! Checkmate George! You lose." Ginny cried victoriously.

Ignoring Ginny's outburst, Hermione set in a determined face.

" I can fly. And I'll show you just how." Hermione stood up and turned to her companions,

" Well, you guys are coming, right?"

* * *

The Burrow was silently. Molly and Arthur had went to bed. Harry and Ron went for a drink with Remus and Sirius. The only people who  
were left were currently at the pitch.

" I can do this." The bushy hair witch muttered.

" Of course you can, just maybe not now. Or forever." George replied cheekily.

" You're right. I can't fly." Hermione gave up.

" You can't give up, you haven't even sat on the broom!" Tonks smiled encouragingly.

" Trust me, flying's fun. Once you got used to it." Ginny grinned.

" Well, if you say so..." Hermione got on the broom slowly,

" Good. Now, push. Push yourself into the air." Tonks guided.

A hesitant breath, and pushed.

" AAAAAAHHH! HELP!" Hermione screamed.

" Hermione, you are not even flying." Fred answered deadpanned.

" Well... You see maybe I'm a witch..."

" No excuses. Now push. Let the wind lift you." Fred commanded.

Closing her eyes, Hermione let a grim smile take over her features. She pushed. Nope. Still on the ground. She pushed again. She hovered above the ground before falling back down.

"HERMIONE!"

Startled, Hermione stomped her feet on the ground, letting the wind lift her up.

The wind that whipped her face felt exhilarating. She felt that she was on the top of the world. The cheers emitted from below excited her. She felt like she had just came in top for OWL's and everyone was cheering for her.

"HEY MIONE!" The cry shook her awake and she finally looked down. Losing all concentration, she fell.

Screams pierced through the silent air but it was not hers. It was..Ron's?

She didn't know what happened but the next thing she knew she was in Fred's arms with Ginny, George and Tonks all up in the air with her.

Fred slowly flew Hermione down while the rest of the fliers flew straight down waiting for the duo.

Hermione was visibly shaking when Fred settled her down. Hermione couldn't concentrate on her surroundings. Falling from the broom was really traumatizing Knowing that Hermione needed her rest, Tonks brought her to Ginny's room to rest.

After ensuring that Hermione was rested properly, Tonks slowly closed the door and made her way down only to find Ginny and Sirius engaged in a heated argument.

Well, only that Ginny was doing all the talking and Sirius was well, Sirius. Ron and Harry were flung carelessly on the sofa with Fred and George chuckling over them. Remus stood, leaning on the kitchen counter, an amused grin on his devilishly handsome face.

" They are only 17 years old! Getting them drunk and back at such a ungodly hour! Sirius, do you not know anything?" Ginny thundered.

Remus blinked at the raging girl before his eyes travelled to Tonks. Smiling foolishly, he bowed, gesturing wildly. Unfortunately, Ginny caught sight of the gesture.

" Remus John Lupin! I trusted and expected you to bring them home safely but you got yourself drunk too!" Rubbing her forehead tiredly, Ginny frowned at the 4 totally sloshed men.

"Enervate." She spoke simply, pointing her wand at the 4 gits.

The 4 _boys _awoke with a start, looked at each other before laughing manically.

The laughter was infectious, especially in a scene of which were 4 men who resemble Draco after he had been attacked by a Hippogriff. The image in front of Tonks really resembles to the Draco that Harry and Ron were so fond of describing.

Even Ginny cracked a smile.

Then, all of a sudden, Harry stood up and walked up to Ginny sloppily.

" Beautiful Madam, could i have the honour of escorting you to your room?" A cheeky smile resided on Harry's face.

Ginny's face flushed over and stilled for a moment before glaring at Harry.

" Did you flirt with every 'beautiful madam' you see just now? With offers to escort them to their room?" One could hear the joking tone in Ginny's voice, but being drunk with firewhiskey, Harry thought she was angry.

"NO! No, I'm serious, Ginny, I did not flirt with anyone just now. You can ask them!" Harry hands flew up in a wild gesture before pointing at Ron.

" He's right. A lot of girls came up to him and one even kissed him. ON THE LIPS. Harry pushed her away though. "

"After a while. And, dude, she was beautiful. " Ron added after considering.

Harry groaned.

" After a while? Harry James Potter! You let a 'beautiful girl' kissed you for A WHILE! We haven't even kissed after we made up!"

" Ginny, that girl just forced herself on me. I was shocked."

"Shocked? Oh so next..." Ginny was cut off rudely when Harry pushed his lips hardly on Ginny's.

Tonks and Remus both chuckled at the boy's antics, while the 3 Weasley brothers had a look of disgust. And Sirius, went back to sleeping on the sofa.

"Hey, Potter. Not in front of us!" The brothers shouted in unison.

" I'm sorry, your lips just looked so damn inviting." Harry said breathlessly.

" Well, I'm pretty sure they'll invite your lips again anytime soon." Ginny smiled before leaning in for another kiss.

"I'll accept it then."

The two blissful lovers continued unaware of the dirty looks they were receiving.


End file.
